


【FF14/OCs】造船厂之夜

by ParanoidM



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 13:05:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22841263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParanoidM/pseuds/ParanoidM
Summary: 雾山与瑞文接受了一个私人委托，前往莫拉比造船厂进行调查，但在调查途中两人遇到了一些麻烦。
Kudos: 1





	【FF14/OCs】造船厂之夜

**Author's Note:**

> *文中双方是基于FF14世界观而创造的原创角色  
*关于文中角色：瑞文.达克尔属于@虫君有着触角在心（=lft id），乌冶 雾山属于本文作者  
*Relationship: mob/Kiriyama，mob/Raven  
*NSFW，包含mob要素  
*再次重申，本文包含五雷轰顶级别过激剧情，如果你讨厌上述要素的话，请立刻关闭本页面  
（完结于2018年）

雾山是被奇怪的声音吵醒的。  
记忆断片，头痛欲裂。 他先是在昏暗的灯光下恢复了一点意识，紧接着龙角就敏锐地捕捉到了嘈杂的人声。一股刺鼻而浓烈的味道钻入了他的鼻腔，那大概是沥青与油的味道，这让他感觉浑身不自在。  
他用了很久才意识到自己已经在地板上躺了太久，以至于现在浑身酸痛，一点力气也使不出来——然而当他用尽全身力气才好不容易支撑住上半身坐起来时，他意识到了事情的严重性。那是他永远都想象不到的场景。在房屋的中央围着一群人，每一个人都在放肆地大笑着，在人群中间有一个熟悉的身影跪伏于地，那个人被一前一后两个人夹攻，被百般羞辱，他能感觉到那个人身上黏着着在场所有人的视线，和经由所有人爱欲释放而出的污浊。  
而当他意识到那个被操弄着的人是瑞文的时候，他控制不住地惊呼了出来。房间中央的人听到了他的喊声，回过头来，却显露出毫不在意的神情。  
“看看是谁睡醒了？另一个讨人厌的冒险者！”为首的人族男性以一种极其戏谑的口吻说着话。他浑身赤裸，不着丝毫，下半身的性器埋没在瑞文的后穴中，咕啾咕啾地做弄出响声。一旁的猫魅族男性听到同伴的话时忍不住哈哈大笑起来，他把阴茎从瑞文的口中撤了出来，然后精液直接飞溅在了瑞文的脸上，渗透进了他银白色的发丝间。“看来你也想找点乐子不是吗？不如先看看我们是怎么款待你朋友的吧？”  
说着，他扳着瑞文的龙角，再次把他的阴茎送入了瑞文的口中。  
“.....唔咕！”  
雾山听到了瑞文的呼声。白发的敖龙族男性发出了呜咽，他想试着摆脱这种状态，但被抓着龙角强行进行口交实在是耗费了他太多的精力。口腔拘束器让他的口腔只能保持张开的状态，这也就是为什么他必须“心甘情愿”地让对方的阴茎在自己的口腔中肆意转动而不是将对方那令人作呕的部分直接咬下来——因为他做不到。身后的人族男性粗暴地扯着他的尾巴，用指甲划过尾巴上附着的龙鳞，每一次地插入都让他感到一阵痉挛。他分不清是谁的手擒住了自己的腰，是谁的手按住了自己的头，是谁的手玩弄着自己的性器——所有人都在看他，包括雾山在内。  
自然而然地，充斥在雾山心中的就只有愤怒了。“你们到底要做什么...！”他怒吼着，但因为缺乏体力而显得毫无威慑力。不出所料，他的发问换来的只有一阵嗤笑。  
“要做什么？这不是显而易见吗？”猫魅坏笑的表情让雾山想要冲上去给他一拳。“你们白天搅扰了我们的计划，那我们只好在晚上给你们好看了，”话没说完，他空出了抓着瑞文龙角的手，冲着雾山比了一个插入的手势，“用这种方式。”  
“反正上面没说要拿那你们怎么办，我们几个也来者不拒，谁不想寻欢作乐来上几炮呢？更何况还是如此罕见的敖龙族人——”说到这里，那个在瑞文的后庭里胡搅蛮缠的男人抬手一掌打在瑞文的臀部上，他看到他最重要的朋友夹紧了双腿，被紧缚于身后的双手猛然攥紧，从喉咙中发出的闷哼声却被埋没在了口腔与不堪之物相交合发出的淫乱的声音中。  
“妈的，简直赚大了！”男人吹了声口哨。雾山觉得有一股血流连并冲动涌上了大脑，勒令他去做一些有违自己准则的事情。现在顾不得那么多了，哪怕最后真的伤及人命，也是这群人自讨苦吃。他伸出手，想要去拉住瑞文，但突然意识到他离瑞文实在是太遥远了，就连触碰到他破碎的蜥蜴革衣摆都做不到。  
雾山用了很久才把前因后果梳理了出来。本来他和瑞文是来处理委托的，前几天的时候，在小麦酒港，一位被海盗把货物洗劫一空的倒霉商人委托他们去莫拉比造船厂把被海盗抢走的东西夺回来（“那些东西就和我的生命一样重要！”当时的商人在原地急得不住地哀嚎），他们于是今天白天出发，把那个海盗的分支窝点清了个遍。大快人心，他当时在心中想，虽然他处理委托时一向不会致敌手于死地，但酣畅的打斗还是使他感到神清气爽，更何况他们打的是无赖，是强盗，他的心中没有任何心理负担。只不过由于战斗终归还是以少敌多，尽管最后他们获得了胜利，但雾山在这场战斗中消耗了过多的以太。他在战斗后才发觉自己的身体变得轻飘飘的，仿佛榨干了自己最后一丝体力，一点劲都使不出来。  
“走吧，”瑞文看了一眼借由他们的手留下的残局，“等交付了委托，我们就回去休息。”  
委托倒是很好地完成了，只不过晚上的那部分记忆就变得模糊了起来。可能是因为他们在窄路遭到了突如其来的袭击，毫无防备的他在听到一连串咒文后顺便失去了意识，再次睁开眼时，就已经身处这个满是油污味和体液味道的房间里。这里和他白天的时候在莫拉比造船厂闻到的味道简直一模一样，他现在有十足的理由确信这群海盗把他们带回了造船厂，在一个名属他们麾下的一个非常隐蔽的，且不被任何漩兵长察觉到据点中，做着有违伦理，碾尽尊严的勾当。  
当然，瑞文也在醒来后不久察觉到了整件事情的经过。一直到现在，所有的嬉笑与谩骂声都传到了他的龙角中。他知道雾山恢复了意识，然而这样的状况实在是回天乏术。猫魅的阴茎直接逼近他的喉口，从马眼中渗出的液体填满他的口腔，呛得他几乎无法呼吸。旁边有个性急的人直接走上前来，抓住他白中带金的长发，然后把自己的利器凑了上去。  
“嘿..嘿嘿…明明是个男人，头发却如此顺滑呢…”  
男人的阴茎紧贴着他的脸，在他的脸上留下一道带有腥气的痕迹，然后将自己的阴茎卷入自己的发丝间，模拟着插入的方式蹭来蹭去。令人作呕，但他现在必须要等待一个合适的反攻的时机，至少在这个转机出现之前，他必须被迫接受来自海盗们的单方面压迫。  
他觉得自己肩膀酸痛，由于双手被绑缚在自己身后，他的上半身没有一个可以支撑自己的支撑点，而猫魅又抓着他的龙角以防止他摆脱口交的禁锢。他用余光瞥向雾山，希望他不要看这幅景象，可是除了这些，雾山又能看向哪里呢？  
瑞文暂时放弃了思考。  
雾山的怒火已经冲破了极值，但他能做到的却只有勉强支撑自己坐起来，然后眼睁睁地看着瑞文受尽凌辱，就连冲上去保护他都做不到。人群中有一位高大的鲁加看了雾山一眼，然后对领头的男人说：“头儿，那边那个人既然醒了的话，不如拿来让我们乐一乐？只靠这一个人的话我们等到猴年马月都玩不到了——”  
“没错！”有人叫嚣着。  
“哈….随便你们玩！今天是我们的专场，我们想怎么做就怎么做——”  
话音未落，他猛然送腰，瑞文剧烈地颤抖了一下，呜咽着，射了出来。  
“哈哈！他被玩射了！这可比女人好玩多了！”  
这种不堪的话语令雾山感到无法忍受，他把牙齿咬得直响，恨不得代替瑞文把对方的阴茎咬下来。鲁加呢，在得到小头领的准许后，一边解开衣带，一边走向雾山。“仔细一看，你长得也不赖嘛，”他用大手捏住雾山的脸，强迫他看向这边，“这个眼神可真是恐怖啊，我是不是应该庆幸眼神不能杀人？”说完，他哈哈大笑，很快，房间就被所有人的笑声淹没了。  
这是耻辱。雾山错开了对方露骨的视线，一声不吭，他想象得到自己接下来会面临怎样的窘境，但他就连维持直立的姿势都快做不到了。“你白天进攻的姿势真是吓到我了，”鲁加喋喋不休地说，“一个凶猛的幻术师，你给我的印象实在是太深了，我当时就在想，让你这种人臣服在别人的胯下究竟是怎样的感觉，不过现在用不着想象了，你马上就会知道自己在别人胯下哭喊是什么感觉了，哈！”  
说着，他松开了捏着雾山脸颊的手，直接去扯他的裤子。麻布制成的外裤根本经不起这样的撕扯，被呲啦一声扯出了一道长长的裂口。没用多久，这条裤子就变成了一条破布，性急的鲁加甚至连他的内裤都没有完全褪去，直接就将手伸到了雾山尾巴靠下的地方。  
“你要是敢......唔！”  
他连话都没说完，鲁加便将手指插了进去。他把雾山的左腿架在了自己肩上，一只手去开拓雾山的穴口，另一只手抓住雾山右腿的脚踝。这样的姿势使雾山不得不躺在地板上，暴露出所有的弱点，被迫接受来自敌人的侵犯。  
“如果你觉得不爽的话可以试着反抗，”鲁加一边用手指做着扩充一边说，“前提是你还有这个力气。没记错的话你上午好像用力过猛了吧，不过也感谢你为我们提供这个有利可图的机会！让我们称之为‘双赢’，我喜欢这个说法。”  
说着说着，鲁加找到了那个点，然后猛地将手指探了进去。被戳到敏感点的雾山不由自主地叫了出来，他用手掩住脸，尽可能地抑制自己的喘息。太羞耻了，太丢人了，一切尊严都被毫不留情地踏碎了，这是一种比死亡更让人无法接受的虐待方式，然而身体却毫不掩饰地把快感传输到了脑内，这样的双重打击简直令他发狂。  
另一边的瑞文已经被操弄得太久了。汗水顺着他的颧骨淌下，从眼角滑过，被金色光圈拥起的眼瞳已经开始变得涣散。接连不断地攻势消磨了他太多的体力，而身边这群人却还在乐此不疲地玩弄着他布满污浊的身体。猫魅终于玩腻了他的嘴巴，将阴茎退了出去，他剧烈地咳嗽了起来，白色稠浆从他不可闭合的嘴中汩汩而下，直接跌落在了地板上，汇成了一滩。  
“哈....哈......嗯...”  
身后的进攻仍然没有停下。领头的男人是个老手，尽管他也从中获得了快感，但只是这样还不足以让他射精。他只是顶弄着瑞文湿滑的内壁，刮蹭着内里的软肉，每一次的突进都让瑞文感觉有电流从他的脊梁骨直传大脑。快感让他不断地战栗，他只能不断地滑动喉咙制造响声来分担自己的注意力。就连他自己都没有意识到他已经不由自主地把舌头伸了出去，去感受微凉的空气带来的刺激。  
“等一下，”猫魅叫道，他伸出手拽住了瑞文的头发，强行把他的头提了起来。瑞文发出了闷哼，但他现在丝毫不能动弹。  
“真是有趣，敖龙族的口腔是蓝色的！”像是发现了新大陆一样，猫魅惊呼道。  
其余的人感到好奇，纷纷涌上来参观。借助摇摇晃晃的煤油灯的光影，他们确实看到冒险者满是精液的口腔呈现出了异于常人的蓝紫色。  
“要我说，女人有什么好操的，”一个满口酒气的高地男性叫嚣着，“每次都是千篇一律，还不如操操这些冒险者！这两个人还都是稀有品种，长得俊俏屁股也好用，玩腻了就卖出去换钱，保证比女人吃香！”  
“我可不想以后一直操男人！”他身旁的小喽啰反驳，“不过偶尔换换口味也不错。”  
他挥手一掌打在瑞文的腰上，相声清脆，紧致的深色肌肤泛出了被击打过的痕迹。  
躺在地板上的雾山现在看不到瑞文的情况，但所有的话语他都无一例外听得一清二楚。他想让自己昏死过去，不去听这些下流淫秽的交谈，但他做不到。后穴的侵入感让他觉得异常痛苦，从未有过的体验让他不知道那究竟是快感还是痛感。他只是觉得粗长的手指在他的体内肆意探索，他的体内不由自主地渗出了淡色的体液，他的皮肤在不断地升温，他的每一处龙鳞都变得异常敏感。也不知道过了多久，那个异物终于退出了他的身体。在他还没来得及调整呼吸时，他感觉到了什么东西抵在了自己的庭口处。  
“....不...不要...”  
他甚至放下了残破的尊严开始哀求，但鲁加并不给予理睬。那过分粗大的分身就这样停在了他的后穴前，就连他的尾巴都感受到了那惊人的尺寸。不，没可能的，他又不是女人，这种事情怎么可能办得到呢？然而他已经没有时间思考更多的东西了，因为鲁加只是短暂停留了那么几秒钟，便将阴茎刺入了已经被拓宽过的甬道。  
“.....啊！....”  
从没体验过的刺激让雾山大叫出声。那东西把他的后穴塞得满满当当，没有一丝空隙，每一处肉壁都被这样的尺寸压迫着，强行为它让出一条道路。肠壁分泌出的液体使进出变得顺畅，他的体液被出出进进的阴茎带出了体外，沾染在了他被扯碎的衣物上。  
满口酒气的海盗听到了雾山的叫喊，摆出了饶有兴趣的姿态。他摇摇晃晃地走了过来，绕道雾山身后，架起了他的上半身，让他靠在自己身上。健壮的冒险者此刻变得虚弱无力，他轻而易举地将手指探入到了冒险者不断喘息的口中，捏住他的软舌，然后把它扯了出来。  
“哇，果然也是蓝色的——不可思议，你们真的是人吗？”  
从海盗口中喷出的酒臭气呛得雾山想要干呕。这个醉鬼索性把好几根手指都伸进了他的口腔中，搔刮他的口腔，感受着他温润津液带来的暖意。他的另一只手在雾山的身上胡乱地摸着，然后粗暴地扯着他身上的灰色罩衣，直接把那件长袍拉到了他的腰间，就连白色的高领衬衣也不能幸免。他的胸膛就这样暴露在了空气中，从口中溢出的唾液滴落在了他的身上，看起来十分淫靡。  
现在，雾山以一种十分难熬的姿势锁在两个人之间，鲁加粗大的分身遍布冠状青筋，每一次出出进进都碾压着他脆弱的神经，而高地分支的男人一边玩弄着他的舌头，一边啃咬着他的龙角和他的皮肤，与此同时，海盗的另一只手还在揉搓着他的乳首。这着实是一种糟糕的感觉，他无法让自己完全无视这种肉体的快感，越是抗拒，这种感觉就越发强烈。脆弱的乳首在指尖的揉搓下逐渐变得挺立，海盗揉搓的力道实在是太大了，雾山感觉那里快要有血渗出来了——但被拉扯过的地方又变得火辣难耐，逐渐催生出一种情欲。他在惊慌失措中瞥到了瑞文，而瑞文也在看向他。他看到瑞文纤细的腰被有力的双手按住，他看到瑞文被压制得动弹不得，他看到瑞文长而多刺的龙尾被握在那群人手中，甚至被他们含在口中——  
愤怒又重新在欲望中燃烧了起来。他抓住了高地正在对他实施猥亵的手，用他现在剩余的所有力气想要阻止高地的进一步动作。敖龙族天生的臂力确实帮上了忙，高地被突如其来的力道吓了一跳，但遗憾的是由于他白天的损耗过大，刚才一系列的侵犯也消耗了他许多的精力，纵使他现在还保有理智，这种反抗还是没能持续太久。高地自然没受到多大影响，他只是顾自骂了一句，然后扯出了放在他嘴里的手，把他的双臂禁锢在了他身后，然后剩下的部分照旧。  
“这小子居然还会反抗！”高地骂骂咧咧地嘀咕着，一旁的鲁加一边耻笑他的伙伴，一边送着腰，把自己引以为豪的长枪送入雾山体内的最深处。雾山的理智终于全面决堤，他的皮肤布满汗水，腰肢彻底瘫软了下来，身后的高地在这时也转了过来啃咬着他的乳首。他甚至觉得这个海盗把他的上半身舔了个遍，但他已经感受不到厌恶了，因为乳首被吮吸和身下被抽插带来的一阵阵的刺激已经让他的阴茎不由自主地渗出体液来。“啊...！唔.....”他扭动着腰，却还是无法分散自己的注意力，临近绝顶的快感让他忘记了所有的事情，只想顺从本能放声大叫。  
鲁加低沉地吼了出来，他加重了手上的力道，用能让雾山感觉到疼痛的力量紧紧抓着他的腰，疯狂地冲撞着他的敏感点。他觉得他再也忍不住了，所有的一切都在把他往断崖上推，各种体液，像是汗液，肠液，精液，甚至生理眼泪，都从他身上的各种地方渗透出来，转化为催情剂，让他感受到空前的快感浪潮。他终于再也无法忍受，从那个制高点坠落了下去，败给了射精的欲望，于是浓稠的液体从他的阴茎中喷射出来，溅在他的小腹上，从肌肉的纹理中滑向了身体的两侧。  
在那之后，雾山的意识又变得模糊起来。体内似乎被某种流动的液体充满了，然后，又有人抱住了他，用什么东西再次进入了他充斥着液体的身体中。他想看看瑞文现在怎么样了，但一群人围住了他，让他看不到任何东西。似乎在人群的缝隙中，他看到了被压倒在地上的瑞文，看到了从他后穴中源源不断流出的精液，那些属于这些龌龊海盗的精液——  
然后他因为体力耗尽再次失去了意识。

“....雾山。”  
有人在呼唤他的名字。  
“雾山...,醒醒，该走了。”  
这熟悉的声音，是瑞文吗？  
“他们大意了，以为我们不会有所行动。所以根本没想到拿走我们的法杖，干脆丢到了角落。”  
雾山猛然清醒，回忆起了所有的事情。这时的煤油灯早已经熄灭了，现在，这个充满油污的房间现在只剩他们两个人。他看到那个人站在他面前，发白的天光映出了他布满爱欲痕迹的赤裸胴体，粘腻的精液附着在他的龙鳞上。他已经受尽凌辱，但此时的他就像是一件神性的，不容亵渎的艺术品。  
雾山不由自主地呆愣在了原地。然后，他听到他的伙伴开口，用一如既往的语调说着：  
“时机成熟了，是时候复仇了。”


End file.
